


A Gifted Library

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, POV Carmilla, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post season zero. the library gives and gives into a forgotten get away in the woods beyond campus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gifted Library

The red wipes easy off of your leather hoodie

and the missed drips are dabbed away at your chin

the human hands wipe clean your sins

sins that are necessary

not sins not really

not now

they are survival

 

you three know

you move and you keep low in the woods

the campus is becoming a dot

you keep a lighter, a knife and your slowly dying phone

safe in your pockets

where you wish you could tuck Laura and Laf

 

the day draws in

you see the cabin -

with its small windows

 

the library had been a smug bastard

leading you to this

you had not seen it in years

forgotten really

 

hadn’t been here since your 250th birthday

and the wine glasses you and Mattie had left

sit full of heavy dust

 

the door squeaks a little as you lift it open

the fire is on

the campus is getting more like Hogwarts

with each day, Laura smiles more

and Laf carries on fading attempts

 

you know the loss

you know that

you still hear Mattie’s last ‘breaths’

and it makes you want to crack

 

it is built in you now

stay strong till you get to some safety

luckily there are two beds

you shake off the dust into the night

and the moon is bright enough for all to see

 

candles are around the room

and for a moment Laf stands in shock

then high fives Laura

trust the library to extend to this:

the candles are red jars like the ones in 307

and you’re so happy

happy for some semblance of normality

 

someday you’ll leave

the cycle of seasons

they’re kind to you tonight

 

you hope for no nightmares this evening

you cuddle into Laura’s lap

and Laf finds a stack of comics in the kitchen cupboard

 

you wonder what JP, and not quite Perry/Maman are doing

you wonder if he knows who he’s dealing with

you’d seen him with the books

you have hope in him

more than you’d care to admit

 

you wonder if Mattie will ever make it back

she’s died three times now

surely she had one last trick up her sleeve?

 

 

Laura is playing with your hair

and you try not to cat nap

you cannot help it

you

fall

into slumber

their gentle murmurs

aiding your fall

 

tomorrow is a new day

maybe Mattie will come knocking

maybe this is all just a nightmare wrapped in a vivid dream

the last thing you know before you sleep is Laura

 

Laura all around you

you are brave in the cracking abyss of your night scapes

and nuzzle in tighter to her lap

 

tomorrow is a new day

maybe Mattie will come knocking

maybe

maybe you’ll turn yourself into a cat

and feed on the last drops of blood left on campus

or hide here with Laura and Laf

till you can’t help but feed

there isn’t any room for more death

you’d never forgive yourself if you watched them die

 

Laura saved you

you’ll damn well make sure

you leave this world sacrificing what’s left

for her life and her friends

 

Danny’s blood is on both of your hands

you’d know Laura would tell you no

but it was the apples, Carm

 

Vorde is dead by her hands

she understand what it is to see blood

 

your hands are never clean

as she cradles your head

and you keep your eyes shut

you sniff at her fingers

on the sly

 

there is no copper surface

only skin

and curse the clouds

for all that’s been and all the grey

seeping into the edges of your almost forever

there’s still a chance at this love

 

the cycle of season will be kind to you

the books have always been your friends

 

maybe Mattie will come knocking

and with Laura by your side

maybe there’s a chance at something

no matter what the tides

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to creators of these characters  
> they mean so much
> 
> thank you to cole


End file.
